


Words rarely said

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Rodney working late & helps him turn in for the night.  (Although, the working title was 'Rodney's bottom worship' so I think that gives a good idea what's happening. *g*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words rarely said

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a prompt fic for Xanthe, who asked for _'some Rodney-worship please, preferably something bottom related *g*. There can be a cat in it if you want, and/or some minor hurt comfort, and/or maybe John has to be just a leeetle bit stern with his favourite scientist...'_ I think I managed to go with the general feel of the prompt  & there's definitely some bottom worshipping going on but sorry, no cat. ♥  
> 2\. Thank you to the lovely Lantean Drift for the beta.

John paused in the doorway of the lab and smiled. He might have known that Rodney would still be here, despite it being well after midnight and everyone else long since having called it a day. As he watched, Rodney made a small pained sound and rubbed ineffectually at his neck, shoulders hunched tight and stiff over the laptop. Okay, enough; it was definitely time that all good little astrophysicists were in bed. Or in this case - to be more precise - in John's bed.

"Hey, buddy." He walked over and dropped his hands lightly onto Rodney's shoulders, the tense muscles immediately beginning to relax at his touch. "Time for bed."

John stroked his thumbs up and down the rigid length of Rodney's neck, scratching at the fine hairs at the nape as Rodney hummed his approval.

"Hmmm? Oh, no. I'm not finished yet - I just want to take a look at the logs from MGS-169."

"Is it urgent?" John asked quietly, pressing more firmly into the knots beneath Rodney's soft, pale skin.

Rodney groaned and pushed back into his hands. "Well, not urgent exactly but then you never know what might happen in this galaxy; urgent is a fairly fluid term and so -" The rambling was bitten off by a long, lush moan as John worked on a particularly tight muscle, the tension easing beneath his palms as Rodney rolled his shoulders and sagged down with a blissful sigh.

"So it can wait until tomorrow then," John murmured and leaned forward to brush a kiss to Rodney's temple. "You need to sleep."

"Just sleep?" Rodney asked, a stifled yawn turning his hopeful leer into something all together more endearing.

John couldn't stop a fond smile. "We'll see," he winked, as Rodney turned off the laptop. "Let's get you home first. I was thinking a hot shower, a warm bed and then maybe, who knows?" He tucked the laptop under one arm and wrapped the other around Rodney's shoulders as he stood.

"Mmmm, that does sound good," Rodney murmured, his face blurred open and soft with the edges of exhaustion.

John guided him gently towards the door, the weight of weariness making Rodney lean a little more heavily into his body. It was a familiar feeling - John had become an expert in the art of Rodney-wrangling over the years. "Nice and easy does it, buddy. I've got you."

They made their way to the residential area and John quickly had them in their quarters, laptop safely stowed out of Rodney's immediate line of sight and radios tucked away on the nightstand.

"How about that shower?"

"Sounds good," Rodney nodded, though he was swaying slightly as he stood, reaching awkwardly for the hem of his tee shirt.

"Why don't you let me take care of the heavy lifting?" John smiled, cupping Rodney's face with his hands and pressing their mouths together softly.

"Good idea," Rodney beamed, eyes heavy with sleep and a growing spark of arousal, as John carefully stripped them both of their clothes.

"Mmmm, naked," Rodney smiled a little loopily, wrapping himself around John, the shocking warmth of his skin bleeding into every corner of John's body, chasing away the cold and darkness as only Rodney could.

"Yeah," John nodded, burying his face in Rodney's neck and running his hands down the long planes of his back, filling his palms with the perfect roundness of Rodney's ass. He stroked at the soft skin, stretching out his fingers to cup and knead the ripe plumpness, smiling at Rodney's moan as he teased the warmth of the shadowed cleft. He smoothed light touches down to the nestled heat of Rodney's balls, caressing their fullness as the blunt length of Rodney's cock rubbed helplessly at his hip. He eased his stance a little and sucked in a sudden rush of air as his cock pushed up snugly next to Rodney's, slick tip smearing insistently against the hot weight of Rodney's hardness.

"Bed," Rodney whined and John moaned his agreement as he rocked harder, shuffling them haphazardly to the bed, unwilling to relinquish even the briefest contact with the blush of Rodney's skin. Uncoordinated, grabby hands held him close as they tumbled down and John's mouth found the heat and sweetness of Rodney's tongue as he settled over him, bodies flush from neck to thigh, legs entwined. He melted into the heat of the demanding hands grasping at his head and back, and pushed down against strong hips.

"Want you," John gasped, barely able to pull his mouth away. It had shocked him at first, this need, this craving he had for Rodney's mouth, his skin, his heat but now it was something he welcomed. "Okay?"

Rodney nodded, eyes rimmed with exhaustion but blown wide with need. "Yes." His voice was scratchy and low and John couldn't resist another taste before leaning over and snagging the lube. He grinned as Rodney tracked the motion and then began to turn over.

He pressed a hand to Rodney's chest, stroking lightly. "No, you're tired. Let's do this the easy way." Rodney was warm and pliant in his hands as he helped him turn to his side, John tucking up snugly behind him, chest to back. "Like this," he whispered, his breath gusting over Rodney's ear.

"Mmmm," Rodney murmured, satisfaction plain as his body arched and pressed backward.

"Just like this," John breathed, moving his lips lightly over Rodney's neck as he reached down with slick fingers and traced a path between full, curvaceous cheeks. Rodney shivered and pushed back, hips shifting as he canted one leg forward, making space for John.

John swallowed, chest tight with all the words they rarely said, didn't need to say - it was all there in the way that Rodney opened himself up, completely trusting. This was them, together.

"John," Rodney muttered, the restless wriggle of his hips and impatient sigh demanding his attention. Only Rodney could get so pissy during sex… John smothered a chuckle, unexpected joy bubbling through him as he pressed a kiss to a freckled shoulder, so damn grateful that it was only Rodney that could make him feel this way, feel this much. Then he was pushing his fingers forward, one slick tip sliding effortlessly into the smooth warmth of Rodney's body. It felt so good, opening Rodney up, gliding fingers twisting and stretching as Rodney moaned and shook beneath his hand.

"Now, please." Rodney's voice cracked a little and John pulled his fingers free, his cock quickly taking their place and pushing forward into the welcoming heat and tightness.

"Jesus," John groaned, broken and raw as the sweet clench of Rodney's ass moulded around him. He ground his hips forward and sank farther inside, moans mingling with Rodney's as they began to move together. Rodney was everywhere - his scent, his skin, his heat - and John was addicted, mouthing at the sweet slope of his neck and breathing in the sex-heated bloom of sweat, burying himself over and over in the searing clasp of Rodney's yielding flesh. The breathy rasp of Rodney's moans began to quicken and John reached a slick hand around to grasp his cock, the heated length of it a scorching brand across his pumping palm as Rodney came in an instant, hot splashes coating John's wrist and arm. Rodney jerked within the circle of his arms, hips pistoning and ass spasming, ripping John's climax from him in a jumble of white noise and light, pleasure boiling through him as he exploded into oblivion.

The noise and pressure eventually began to recede and John felt his heart slowly returning to normal, though a few aftershocks of pleasure were still zinging through his nerves and making it difficult to wipe the no doubt sex-stupid grin from his face. Rodney was a warm, heavy weight in his arms and John sighed in loss as his softening cock slipped from the haven of that perfect ass. Okay, yeah, he obviously was still a little sex addled if he was thinking that. Not that it wasn't a perfect ass - just that he probably shouldn't say it out loud; the resultant over-inflation and explosion of Rodney's ego could easily lead to an extinction level event at the very least.

"Mmmhmmph," Rodney mumbled, managing to sound sleepy and disgruntled and contented all at the same time, and buried himself more firmly into John's arms, obviously settling down for the night.

"You said it," John grinned and aimed a lazy kiss at his hair, the soft tufts tickling his nose. "Hey, you know we never did get that shower," he whispered, stretching out his legs and pulling the comforter up over them both.

"'N th' mornin'," Rodney muttered, words hazy as he squirmed back a little, finding John's hand and dropping a snuffling kiss to it before clasping it proprietarily to his chest and promptly falling asleep.

"Sounds good to me," John smiled, tightening his arms and mouthing words rarely said into the sweetness of Rodney's skin.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
